particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Neuhaus Pact
About The Neuhaus Pact is a collective-security, military alliance between The Esinsundu Empire (Talmoria, Cobura, Hawu Mumenhes) and Istalia. Multiple other states are in the process of ratification as well. Upon full ratification and adoption, the alliance will be composed of several Terran world powers as several of the member states are also part of the World Congress Security Council. The alliance is the brainchild of Talmorian Great Farin Asim Karimi and is considered his greatest achievement. The Original Charter The original charter of the Neuhaus Pact is composed of 7 articles. Preamble The Parties to this Treaty reaffirm their desire to live in peace with all peoples and all governments. They are determined to safeguard the freedom, common heritage and civilization of their peoples, founded on the principles of democracy, individual liberty and the rule of law. They seek to promote stability and well-being in all corners of the globe. They are resolved to unite their efforts for collective defense and for the preservation of peace and security. They therefore agree to this treaty. Article I The Parties will contribute toward the further development of peaceful and friendly international relations by strengthening their free institutions, by bringing about a better understanding of the principles upon which these institutions are founded, and by promoting conditions of stability and well-being. They will seek to eliminate conflict in their international economic policies and will encourage economic collaboration between any or all of them. Article II In order more effectively to achieve the objectives of this Treaty, the Parties, separately and jointly, by means of continuous and effective self-help and mutual aid, will maintain and develop their individual and collective capacity to resist armed attack. Article III The Parties will consult together whenever, in the opinion of any of them, the territorial integrity, political independence or security of any of the Parties is threatened. Article IV The Parties agree that an armed attack against one or more of them shall be considered an attack against them all and consequently they agree that, if such an armed attack occurs, each of them, in exercise of the right of individual or collective self-defense will assist the Party or Parties so attacked by taking forthwith, individually and in concert with the other Parties, such action as it deems necessary, including the use of armed force, to restore and maintain the security of the contracting Parties. Article V The Parties hereby establish a Council, on which each of them shall be represented, to consider matters concerning the implementation of this Treaty. The Council shall be so organised as to be able to meet promptly at any time. The Council shall set up such subsidiary bodies as may be necessary; in particular it shall establish immediately a defense committee which shall recommend measures for the implementation of Articles 2 and 4. Article VI The Parties may, by unanimous agreement, invite any other state in a position to further the principles of this Treaty and to contribute to the security of Terra to accede to this Treaty. Any State so invited may become a Party to the Treaty by depositing its instrument of accession with the Government of the Esinsundu Empire. The Government of the Esinsundu Empire will inform each of the Parties of the deposit of each such instrument of accession. Article VII This Treaty shall be ratified and its provisions carried out by the Parties in accordance with their respective constitutional processes. The instruments of ratification shall be deposited as soon as possible with the Government of the Esinsundu Empire, which will notify all the other signatories of each deposit. The Treaty shall enter into force between the Empire which have ratified it as soon as the ratification of the majority of the signatories, including the ratifications of Signatories, have been deposited and shall come into effect with respect to other States on the date of the deposit of their ratifications. Category:Alliances Category:Talmoria Category:Esinsundu Empire Category:Cobura Category:Hawu Mumenhes Category:Istalia